


Strange Bedfellows

by severity_softly



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chazz has taken too many 'ludes. (Originally written May 2007 for the bog100's challenge "Mistakes".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

He had taken far too many 'ludes, he knew... Now his fingers were fumbling over thin, cotton clothing. 

What kind of pants were these?! 

Chazz decided it didn't matter, once his fingers found a cock beneath the fabric.

"What are y-- ?!" a startled voice asked.

"Shh..." Chazz leaned up to convince his new partner that he would be enjoying himself soon with a kiss, and instead head-butted something... Styrofoam?

He looked up, shocked, into large, half-moon eyes. "Whoops," he muttered, then staggered away in as dignified a way as he could.


End file.
